


Under Observation

by spaceyfish



Series: Pokeani Oneshots [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceyfish/pseuds/spaceyfish
Summary: Outtake from Episode 16 after Satoshi passes out chasing after Gengar.
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou (Pokemon)
Series: Pokeani Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679776
Kudos: 133





	Under Observation

"Satoshi!"

The trainers eye's slipped shut where he lay in Gengar's arms, the ghost pokemon almost melting in its worry.

Gou's eyes were wide. He had talked about the curse jokingly in his worry for the other boy throughout the day but never did he expect Satoshi to pass out like this.

What if he never woke up?

Or what if he never went back to normal.

Was it all Gengar's fualt?

Gou was frozen, his mind racing as he stared at the rise and fall of his friends' chest. He couldn't carry Satoshi, he knew his limits.

He couldn't make Gengar do it...the ghost type wouldn't listen to him of all people, would he?

There were two almost sharp points pressing into his knee and he inhaled sharply as a light shock travelled through his leg.

"Pika! Pikapi!"

"Pi..kachu. Shit. Ok. G-gengar?"

Gengar's eyes were as wide as his frown.

"Could you help me get him home? We're not too far." From there, they move quickly.

As they walk Gou checks what he knows to check. Satoshi's pulse is normal, though his skin is unnaturally warm to the touch.

Warm?

"Oh! Duh. Of course there's a logical explanation."

Gou presses a hand to his forehead and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Pi?"

"It's okay Pikachu. This idiot just had a fever. Though I don't blame him for not knowing. There was no sign he was sick except for his weird clumsiness…"

Pikachu's ears twitched and something in the Pokemon relaxed. He pressed a small paw to Gou's face, almost in comfort, and continued to stare at his trainer.

At the institute, Satoshi was bundled into his bed and Gou pulled the desk chair over.

The professor claimed he'd be fine with rest but he felt strange. Watching his friend actually pass out was not something he wanted to repeat and he needed to see him wake up.

Pikachu sat on his shoulder and Hibunny in his lap. Normally he'd feel honored that Pikachu was comfortable enough to sit on his shoulder but he almost craved the pokemon's closeness in the few hours he spent at Satoshi's bedside.

He felt like his heart was in his throat.

He found it strange.

He didn't know he could worry this much about another person.

He kind of hated it. Satoshi wasn't allowed to get sick anymore.

The fact that Satoshi was able to wake up, worry about Gengar  _ and  _ catch the ghost only relieved him of the feeling a little bit.

After letting Satoshi eat a bit, Pikachu - rather than sitting with his human on the bed, crawled back up Gou's shoulder, paw pressing a little lower this time.

Gou had made him sit under the blanket if he was going to sit up at all.

Satoshi looked surprised.

"What?"

"...Nothing. I'm glad Pikachu trusts you."

"Oh.."

Gou isn't sure what to say to that so he stays mostly silent. He never has been the best at conversations about himself so Satoshi is fairly used to not always getting a response from him 

Gou fiddles with his phone, aimlessly swiping on the screen.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

Satoshi leans forward a little.

"You okay, Gou?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Pikachu only does that when I'm super upset. What he's doing now, pressing his paws on you like that."

Gou blinks, is he upset?

"Huh? I'm upset?"

This time Pikachu smacks him with his paw, light enough not to hurt. 

"Ow,what the heck Pikachu?"

"He's calling you stupid."

Gou doesn't say anything.

"Pika," Pikachu slaps him again.

"Hey! Stop that! I don't feel upset."

"Did I scare you when I passed out like that?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice I was sick."

"...I know. 'S not your fault."

Gou felt his face heat up as Pikachu nuzzled his cheek. He pet Hibunny who had fallen asleep in his lap, unsure if he was allowed to touch Pikachu back or if this was the Pokemon just thanking him for helping his trainer. 

"It's not yours either…? Is that what it is? It's not your fault. I didn't know so how could you!"

Gou's head snaps up as he finally looks Satoshi in the eyes, "No! It's not-"

Gou pauses as he finally sees how serious Satoshi looks.

"I just...felt powerless. Again. I hate not being able to do anything. What if you never woke up? It's...different if I'm powerless on my own but for you...I can't…"

Gou struggled with his words, unable to talk through his emotions as smoothly as he does everything else and he is sharply reminded why he doesn't have any friends.

It's quiet and Satoshi looks like he's thinking really hard about something before he seems to give up.

"Gou. I'm going to hug you, okay?"

Gou doesn't get much of a chance to respond before arms are around his shoulders. He doesn't really know how best to hug back so he rests his hands lightly on his friends back, reassuring himself that Satoshi is  _ fine _ .

"You've been helping me ever since we met Gou. You...don't get how much you do? Besides. Even if you weren't that's not how friendship works, okay?"

"I don't really get it...but...okay."

Satoshi snickers, shaking the both of them, "You suck at hugs."

Gou pushes him back onto the bed, letting Satoshi flop onto his back and lets Pikachu drop off his shoulder and onto his trainer's chest.

The mouse looks to him for a moment seeming satisfied.

Finally he feels okay to stand up. To take his eyes off Satoshi. The crushing feeling in his chest eased at some point. He puts Hibunny on his bed to keep napping and leaves the room.

He is getting water for Satoshi when he runs into Koharu.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"What?"

"Don't you "weh" me. Your face looks like you got hit by a truck and... liked it."

"I probably look like I've seen a ghost."

Koharu is silent for a long moment, blocking the kitchen's exit.

"Is Satoshi awake?"

"...mhmm."

"Oh. Oh, I see. Oh Arceus, this is freaking wild."

"Koharu. What is it. I do not have time for this shit right now."

"You don't have time for my shit because you have a big - absolutely huge - crush on Sato- mmph?!"

"No."

Gou covered Koharu's mouth, silencing her.

He lets go when he's sure she won't talk.

"No," he repeats. 

"No?"

"No, Koharu."

"...okay?"

Koharu stands there for a while after he leaves. Up until recently her friend barely even cared if he was breathing as long as he was hunting down data, and now this?

Pikachu wandered in to finally eat after his long, stressful day.

"Holy shit."

The electric type responded with a flat sounding "Pi," as if to say  _ You're telling me? _

"Good luck with  _ that _ Pikachu."

He didn't respond.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm waiting for the anime to go from 0 to 100 like it usually does. Hibunny's evolution is like a big flag for me. Also that big baby is trying so hard to be cool now, but Rabifoot was extremely interested in Pikachu and Gengar's battle...I can't wait for more battles like that. Animation was amazing.


End file.
